five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash FNAF Bros
Super Smash FNAF Bros is an fighting game featuring fnaf relative characters fighting in different type of stages from either the original games or other types which takes inspiration from the super smash bros series Modes Single-player modes * Classic Mode * Adventure Mode * Stadium * Training Mode Multi-player modes * Smash * Squad Strike * Tourney Vault * Album * Movies * Replays * Stage Builder * Sound Test * Trophies * Trophy Shop Playable Fighters * 1: Freddy * 2: Bonnie * 3: Chica * 4: Foxy * 4.5: Mangle (Echo Fighter of Foxy) * 5: Golden Freddy * 5.5: Redbear (Echo Fighter of Golden Freddy) * 6: Toy Freddy * 7: Toy Bonnie * 7.5: White Rabbit (Echo Fighter of Toy Bonnie) * 8: Toy Chica * 9: Withered Freddy * 10: Withered Bonnie * 11: Withered Chica * 12: Withered Foxy * 13: BB * 13.5: JJ (Echo Fighter of BB) * 14: Puppet * 15: Shadow Freddy * 16: Shadow Bonnie * 17: Springtrap * 18: Phantom Freddy * 19: Phantom Chica * 20: Phantom Foxy * 21: Phantom Mangle * 22: Phantom Puppet * 23: Nightmare Freddy * 24: Nightmare Bonnie * 25: Nightmare Chica * 26: Nightmare Foxy * 27: Nightmarionne * 28: Nightmare Fredbear * 29: Nightmare * 30: Nightmare Mangle * 31: Nightmare B.B * 32: Jack-O-Bonnie * 33: Jack-O-Chica * 34: Circus Baby * 35: BidyBab * 36: Ballora * 37: Minirenna * 38: Funtime Freddy * 39: Bon Bon * 39.5: Bonnet (Echo Fighter of Bon Bon) * 40: * 41: Funtime Foxy * 42: Ennard * 43: Yenndo * 44: Helpy * 45: Happy Frog * 46: Mr. Hippo * 47: Pigpatch * 48: Neddbear * 49: Orville Elephant * 50: Rockstar Freddy * 51: Rockstar Bonnie * 52: Rockstar Chica * 53: Rockstar Foxy * 54: Music Man * 55: El Chip * 56: Funtime Chica * 57: Scrap Baby * 58: Scraptrap * 59: Lefty * 60: Endo-01 * 61: Endo-02 (Echo Fighter of Endo-01) * 62: Virtua-Freddy * 63: Purple Guy * 64: Animdude * 65: Mr. Chipper * 66: Coffee * 67: Mendo * 68: Security Puppet * 69: Deedee * 70: Lolbit * 71: Tangle (Echo Fighter of Lolbit) * 72: Fredbear * 73: Spring Bonnie Stages # Freddy Fazbear Pizza # Fredbear's Family Diner # Fazbear's Fright # Crying Child's House # Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental # Chica's Party World # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place # Poopets in Space # Fazbear Hills # Blacktomb Yard # Pinwheel Circus # Deep-Metal Mine # Choppy's Woods # Dusting Fields # Lilygear Lake # Icy Forest # Robot Graveyard # Lun Infinus Space Station # Tiki Land # Termite Village # Whale Beach Iteams * Pizza * Death Coin * Egg * Pickles * Gumball Menu Trophy's * Scott Cawthon Trophy (Beating Story Mode) * Fredbear Trophy (Beating Classic Mode) * Crying Child Trophy (Beating Tourney) * 8-Bit Freddy Trophy (Beating Smash Strike) * Fan Trophy (Beating Training Mode) Assist Trophy * Auto Chipper * Ballboy * Beartrap * Blacktrap * Block5 * Bouncepot * Bouncer * Boxbyte * Bubba * Chillax * Chop 'N Roll * Colossal * Crabapple * Dogfight * Eyesore * Flan * Gearrat * Gnat * Gold Endo * Jangle * Mad Endo * Mechrab * Meringue * Metalman * Neon * Overclock * P.Goon * Pop-Pop * Prototype * Quarry * Reaper * Rot * Seaweed * Security * Souldozer * Supergoon * Tombstack * Totemole * UFO Soundtrack * Freddy Fazbear Pizza * Fredbear's Family Diner * Fazbear Fright * Crying Child's House * Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental * Chica's Party World * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place * Poopets in Space * Fazbear Hills * Blacktomb Yard * Pinwheel Circus * Deep-Metal Mine * Choppy's Woods * Dusting Fields * Lilygear Lake * Icy Forest * Geist Lair * Robot Graveyard * Lun Infinus Space Station Category:Games